B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 49. Synopsis Due to a misjudgement, the cave gets lit on fire, causing the girls' Patrat to get separated. Black goes to douse the fire, and as he comes out, he sees the girls' Patrat and Heatmor have disappeared. Joined by Cedric Juniper and Iris, Black goes to investigate more, aware that the Legendary Pokémon Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion distrust humans from a war that took place along time ago. Chapter Plot Trish's Heatmor fires an attack to Virizion. In that moment, a Pokémon leaps ahead to block that attack. Trish and Heatmor fall down, and witness the third Legendary Pokémon: Cobalion. Black and Shoko witness this Pokémon, who came out of the Guidance Chamber to assist Virizion from Rumination Field and Terrakion from Trial Chamber. Black is paralyzed by Cobalion's graceful pose, and cannot move to even fight him. Suddenly, an explosion occures, to which Bo protects Shoko and Black, as the latter suspects it was caused by one of the torches that Trish was holding. Shoko asks of Trish to retreat, who refuses, as she wants to conclude this adventure and battle to the end. Shoko claims Trish doesn't even know if she is even capable of battling these Pokémon, but Trish blames Shoko for being pessimist, claiming her selfish attitude is causing problems. Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion are not impressed, while Black tells the girls it is time to move. However, he notices that one of Shoko's Patrat has gone missing. In fact, that Patrat is being threatened by the fire from the explosion. Black sends Costa, who douses the flame, but fails, as it is too big. Trish pushes Shoko away, stating her Heatmor could pass through these flames. Shoko states that's a bad plan, to which Trish states she is making it worse with her pessimism. Suddenly, Virizion jumps into the flames, who saves Patrat, while Cobalion slams the ground to form an escape route. Black and others watch this, but fear Virizion cannot escape from the fire. However, Cobalion pushes a rock and lifts it up, then shatters it. The rocks fall on some of the flames, *dousing them. However, Cobalion and Virizion escape, as the latter is holding Patrat on its back. As Trish and Shoko escape, Black goes to put the flame out with Costa. Outside, Shoko and Trish encounter the former's Patrat. The two girls are happy, but look away from each other. Shoko goes to get her Patrat back, but suddenly, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion surround the two girls. A gust of wind blows the girls away, and a moment later, they see that their Patrat and Heatmor have disappeared. Black returns to the girls, who are crying that their Pokémon are gone. The girls cry, wondering why their Pokémon have disappeared, and how. Suddenly, Cedric arrives with Iris, commenting that the three Legendary Pokémon have taken Heatmor and Patrat. Black is amazed to have finally met Cedric, and introduces himself as the trainer who received Tepig and the Pokédex. Cedric understands, as his daughter has told him that. Cedric confirms that the Sacred Swords are hostile to them. He reminds that there was a time when people and Pokémon were helping each other out, until a war broke out, threatening the Pokémon's lives in danger. Since there were no hints that the war would stop, the three Legendary Pokémon arrived, taking the Pokémon away and fighting the humans to end the war. Cedric states that these Pokémon believe that humans bring only harm to Pokémon, even to this very day. Black is surprised, while Trish blames herself that their Pokémon were taken. Shoko denies that, for it was Trish that urged her and her Patrat to do their best, and was why they formed the Patrat show at the bridge, where everyone could see them. Trish denies that, stating it was Shoko's talent that made her do something important, rather than live a boring life among the rich family. It was why Trish dreamt of adventure, else she'd be wasting her time. Shoko tries to comfort her, reminding she tried to save her Patrat. The two sides hug each other, while Black tells the professor that they need to let Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion know that these two girls have stopped fighting. Black sends Musha, who equips himself on Black's head, as Cedric has been told by his daughter. With Musha's ability, Black follows Virizion's trail, until a horn appears in his face. Cobalion stops Black, as it and the other Pokémon are holding Patrat and Heatmor. Black asks of them to return the Pokémon, as the girls have promised not to let their Patrat and Heatmor be endangered. Black explains that the two were discussing with one another how much they care for each other, and reminds they should consider their Pokémon's feelings, too, who want to be with their trainers. The Legendary Pokémon reconsider, and let the Pokémon return to their trainers. Black is pleased, but Cobalion lifts him up with its horn. It looks towards Terrakion and Virizion, who nod. Thus, Cobalion lifts Black down, and disappears with the other two Legendary Pokémon. With the situation resolved, the girls thank Black, who promise to support each other. Black bids them farewell and smiles, but Iris reminds him of the plan that he was supposed to catch the Legendary Pokémon. Black gasps, realizing the trio has disappeared. However, it remains uncertain wherther the Sacred Swords will keep distrusting humans, or will Black's words reach out to their hearts to change their mind. With Unova region in danger, the trio is ready to fight. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 49 chapters